


The Frustrations of Festivities

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Ianto is a bit of a grinch, M/M, POV Third Person, generally good holiday fun, little smidge of agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: Ianto Jones doesn't really do Christmas, not anymore, and certainly not this year.In his mind Christmas is for working hard and keeping warm, if only all of his team felt the same way.  My First Christmas story of the season! The story takes place sometime in early series 2, Owen is still alive and kicking.A fluffy, cracky little holiday story with lots of team fluff and festive fun.Ianto's POVJack/Ianto as alwaysEnjoy :)





	1. A Long Day ft. Gwen Cooper's Brilliant Idea.

Ianto opened the door to his flat and found it cold as the December wind whistled and whipped and crept though the slightly open windows in his living room. He pulled them shut with a shiver, flicked on the lights, and cranked up the heating. After making himself a small cup of coffee, he settled on the sofa and sighed heavily. Today had been a long day.

Not an awful day, not really even a bad day by Torchwood’s standards… just, a long day. A hard day… There had been a handful of retrievals, a few weevil sightings, Owen was run off his feet dissecting a new corpse, Tosh was developing a new program and as always Ianto was busy supplying food and drink and generally just trying to make everyone’s lives a little easier. It had been draining, and now it was 11:50pm; Ianto Jones was snuggled in his flat, exhausted, yet unable to fall asleep.

He’d asked Jack if he should stay the night, but Jack had grinned, shook his head, cupped his cheek and told Ianto to get the hell back to his flat before he passed out. So he had, and here he was.

December had rarely meant anything to Ianto. For the past few years, December had meant a heightened time of activity with the rift, it meant spending more time in the hub than in his own flat; it meant cold air, cold fingers, cold noses; hot coffees, hot breath, warm sheets and wearing more than just boxers in bed. But it hadn’t always been like that.

In his childhood, Christmas had been as important a time as any. His family had bought the tree, decorated it, his dad holding him up to put the star on top. His extended family had made their way over for dinner with turkey and stuffing; his Mam singing Christmas carols by the fire as the night drew to a close… It had all been so very normal. These days though, Ianto’s life was anything but normal. December was for work, and keeping warm, and Ianto Jones had no place in his mind right now for Christmas.

Gwen however, seemed to be directing all of her energy onto Christmas. As she always did, she had made a strong pitch to get a tree for the hub, Tosh and her both giddy with the idea of tinsel and glitter and bright lights strewn across the walkways. Ianto had rolled his eyes as Jack had winked at Ianto and told them to go ahead, as long as there could be mistletoe. The tree was fine, so were the lights, and he could even tolerate the cheesy music that played non-stop on the radio. Ianto could deal with all of that; it was mindless, affected him in no way.

Unfortunately that all changed on the 9th of December. As the team sat in the boardroom drinking hot coffees and eating lunch, Gwen had suddenly sat up tall and grinned. Owen had raised an eyebrow and asked her what was making her so giddy.

“It’s Christmas soon.”

The team collectively rolled their eyes.

“Well done Gwen.” Owen said sarcastically.

“What about presents?”

“What about them?” Jack asked though a mouthful of pizza. Ianto shot him a glare. Gwen looked indignant.

“We need to get them for each other!”

Owen laughed and took a long drink from his coffee.

“That’s cute Gwen, but when in the hell are we gonna have time to buy gifts? I barely have time to eat and drink these days.”

Tosh took a bite of her food and smiled.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. Get some gifts, show we care about each other.”

Jack and Owen groaned, but nodded their heads.

“How do you suppose we buy these gifts then Gwen? The rift isn’t going to let up just because Jesus turns 2008 in a few weeks.”

Gwen laughed and gave Owen a mock sharp look.

“The internet is good for many things Owen-”

“I can sure think of a few.” Jack chuckled, throwing a sideways glance at Ianto.

“-Including Shopping. Just do it from your desk if going out into the real world is too much effort.”

Owen sighed again.

“Okay, fine. Ianto? You on board?”

“Umm.” Ianto shuffled awkwardly in his seat, avoiding eye contact.

“Ianto?”

Ianto blinked and sipped is coffee, then sighed heavily.

“Yeah sure, okay. Yep.”

And with that the team broke, going back to their monitors and their desks. Ianto stayed to clean up the boxes. As soon as he thought he was alone, he let out a sigh and scrubbed his hand down his face. What he wasn’t expecting was Jack’s low chuckle to rumble from somewhere near the door. Ianto turned around, his mask of professionalism slipping seamlessly back into place.

“Sir?”

“I startled you.”

Ianto didn’t reply.

“So…” Jack stalked closer, his hands in his pockets. “Are we not feeling the festivities, Mr Grinch?”

Ianto looked down at the pizza boxes and started to shuffle them into a pile, ready to put into the bin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sir,”

Jack laughed and leaned on the table, next to where Ianto was cleaning.

“Oh come on Ianto, when Gwen brought up gifts you looked about ready to burst out into manly tears. What’s the deal?”

Ianto avoided Jack’s eyes and grabbed the bin liner.

“I should really get back to work, _Sir_ ,” Jack groaned loudly as Ianto slipped out of the room.

“This isn’t over Ianto Jones!”

 

That was 10 days ago, and Ianto still had to buy any gifts.


	2. Dangerous Secrets and Jack's Nosy Nature

 

During the months Jack had been away, Owen and Ianto had spent a lot of time together. They had gone to pubs and had nights in, bitching about Torchwood and Jack and pretty much anything they could wrap their drunken minds around. Christmas hadn’t fell during that time and Ianto couldn’t exactly remember who had brought the topic up, but he remembered Owen and himself, absolutely pissed, sat on his sofa talking about the festive season. Owen had asked at some point, why Ianto had been such a Grinch the year before. Ianto had scoffed, and informed Owen that he himself had not been exactly jolly that Christmas. Nevertheless, Ianto answered.

“It’s not that I dislike Christmas. I’ve had my fair share of good ones, I’ve also had my fair share of bad ones… I guess it’s just something you tend to disregard in this job. Who has time for presents and singing when you’ve got weevils and disappearing bosses?”

They had clinked glasses merrily at that. Before falling into silence. Ianto had been lost in his own head, until a sickening thought had graced him.

“This year will be my first Christmas without my Mam…”

They hadn’t talked much after that, letting the drink hold their conversation for them.

-

Months later, as Ianto watched the clock tick over past midnight, and saw the date change to from the 19TH to the 20th, watched as the streetlight outside flickered casting odd shadows across his wall, he remembered that conversation fondly.

He knew Gwen and Tosh had bought all of their gifts already. There were small piles under the shitty tree in the hub, wrapped in gold and red and tied with neat bows. He had even seen Owen with an open tab on a gift shop site with a basket of 4 things. Knowing Jack, he would leave it to the last minute but still get them something nice each. Ianto on the other hand… he had no idea. And they were planning to exchange on the 24th. It bothered him because for the longest time December had been nothing, even in London, especially in London. Torchwood one had worked around the clock at Christmas, preparing for whatever major crisis they would have to deal with. They were allowed boxing day off, which meant sleeping for a full 24 hours. That was how he liked it. Nothing new, nothing special. Working just like normal. Just another regular month on the calendar, only slightly better lit. Now he was being forced into memories, forced into acknowledging a past and a future he wasn’t ready to think about.

They were exchanging gifts in 4 days, and Ianto had no fucking idea where to start.

*

At quarter past 2 in the morning, as Ianto sat on his sofa scrolling through the Christmas range on Amazon, he heard the door unlock. He heard the sound of someone shrugging out of a coat and toeing off shoes. He heard the movement of someone entering his flat, then saw Jack stop dead in the doorway.

“Ianto?”

“Hiya, coffee’s in the pot.”

Jack shook his head and went to sit next to the younger man.

“Its past two, why are you still up?”

Ianto shrugged and closed the laptop.

“Couldn’t sleep,”

“It doesn’t look like you tried very hard, you still have your tie on.”

Jack reached for the tie and pulled it free form Ianto’s collar. He threw it onto the table and took Ianto’s hand.

“Come on, come to bed.”

Jack dragged Ianto up and steered him towards the bedroom. He pulled Ianto’s shirt from his trousers and helped him get undressed.

“And here was me hoping I could just sneak in in the middle of the night, find your flat all warm and cosy, you asleep, possibly naked… and instead I have a freezing bedroom and a wide awake you. Colour me disappointed.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed, pulling the cold covers over himself. Jack slipped in next to him and rubbed a warm hand down his back.

“So what’s the deal? Is this about the gifts thing? What’s going on?” Jack smiled and smoothed his hand over Ianto’s neck, the younger man sighed happily and closed his eyes. “Ianto? Don’t fall asleep on me now. I know you’re faking to ignore the question. Ianto?”

Ianto didn’t reply, only moved closer to Jack and rested his head on his chest.

“Fine. But tomorrow you tell me what’s going on.”

Ianto rolled over, his back facing Jack. His eyes snapped open, and for a second, he panicked.


	3. A Mission of Great Importance

 

Ianto woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower switching off. He heard Jack step out, humming to himself. Through the crack in the door Ianto could see Jack towelling his hair dry, and grabbing a toothbrush to start getting ready. Ianto stretched on the bed, his tired bones protesting as he moved to get up. Jack turned around at the sound of the bed creaking and grinned.

“Good Morning Mr Jones,” He mumbled through the white foam in his mouth. “Sleep well?”

Ianto moved into the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat to pee.

“Yeah, not bad. What are the plans for today then? I think I have a few bits to do at the hub so maybe we could-”

Jack shook his head and kissed Ianto’s cheek. Ianto mentally ran the date. 20th December, a Saturday. He and Jack were on call.

“We have the say off. The rift is quiet today, so I thought we’d head into town,”

Ianto frowned, shook himself off and went to turn the shower back on.

“For what?”

He turned to face Jack, a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

“Presents.” Jack leaned forward, grabbed Ianto’s face and kissed him hard. “Merry Christmas, Ianto Jones.”

-

Town was busy. And Ianto hated it. Jack was nothing but an overexcited child, he was dragging Ianto from shop to shop, pushing him at store windows and asking strangers about their days. Ianto endured it, even managed to find some gifts. He bought a soft, purple scarf for Tosh, a few CDs for Gwen that she had mentioned not being able to get her hands on, and a few bits for Owen; including a few badges for his lab coat and a bottle of his favourite gin. Around 1pm Jack smiled at Ianto and told him to go wait for him in a nearby café, as he had one last gift to get. Ianto obeyed, sitting in the warm Costa and ordering two Americanos. Ianto knew that Jack was getting his gift, and he felt weirdly awful. He had no idea what to get Jack…

It was strange, almost painfully domestic… buying gifts together, drinking coffee somewhere other than the hub. Ianto really wasn’t sure how he felt about it, and he didn’t have time to think as before he knew it Jack was flopping down into the chair opposite him, bags tucked carefully under the table.

“God, it is cold out there!”

Ianto nodded and sipped his coffee, sighing at the warmth he desperately needed.

“So, shall we call it a successful day shopping?” Jack was trying to make conversation, trying to pull Ianto out of his shell, and for some reason, that only made him want to crawl further in.

“I should think so, Sir.”

Jack dramatically huffed and leaned back in his chair. He gave Ianto an odd look.

“What is it with you this week?”

Ianto raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance.

“Sir?”

“Ianto stop it. Don’t call me sir when we’re not at work, in fact, don’t call me it at all. We’re past that now. We’re also past the stage where you keep things from me. So stop hiding whatever it is and just come out with it. It’s exhausting, like talking to a brick wall.”

Ianto laughed.

“You can hardly talk!” That surprised Jack, and in some ways, surprised Ianto. Either way, he continued. “You can call me a brick wall all you like, but you know you are just as bad. There are some things, Jack- that _we_ don’t talk about. You of all people should understand.”

“Secrets can be dangerous Ianto. _You_ of all people, should know that.”

Ianto reeled, slamming his coffee cup back onto the table and leaning forward. People from other tables glanced around, so Ianto kept his tone hushed.

“Don’t you dare bring that up! I can’t believe you wo- And you know full well I don’t keep secrets. I keep things private, there is a difference Jack.”

Jack sighed heavily, they were silent for a while. Jack sipped his coffee and closed his eyes for a few seconds, as if bracing himself.

“This… is not as good as yours.”

Ianto looked up, he understood Jack’s play here. He was apologising. Ianto sighed and raised his own mug to his lips.

“I know.”

-

Over the next 2 days, Ianto and Jack pushed their small argument into non-existence, and things returned to normal. A handful of wrapped gifts mysteriously appeared under the tree in the hub; names written in looped script with felt tip and biro. By the 23rd there was only one gift missing from the collection. Jacks from Ianto. He still hadn’t bought it.

He was shocked at himself, annoyed at himself for being this stupid, this obvious. The 23rd was a surprisingly quiet day; there had only been one alert early that morning that had woken Jack and Ianto up from their fitful sleeps. Ianto sat at his desk flicking a pen against his teeth and thinking, racking his brain for anything he could get Jack. Owen walked past and dumped a file on his desk.

“Another report for you mate. I did that one in under an hour, you should be proud.”

Owen chuckled affectionately as he walked past, heading towards the autopsy room. Suddenly Ianto sat up, an idea springing into his mind. He checked the time and with a small grin he made his way to Jack office.

“Jack?”

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah good, listen I am just gonna duck out for 15 minutes, maybe 20. That okay?”

“Sure,” Jack grinned. “Where you off to?”

Ianto flushed for a minute, before forcing a smile.

“Um… Just off to drop Rhi and everyone’s gifts off, I won’t have time tomorrow.”

Jack raised an eyebrow.

“What about Christmas day?”

Ianto chuckled awkwardly.

“I’m not actually going to be there, Sir-uh-Jack… I-uh-yeah...”

Ianto saw a look of something Ianto couldn’t detect flash across Jack’s face before it vanished and was replaced with a forced calm.

“Sure, okay. Don’t be too long…”

Ianto nodded then all but ran out of the office and hub. He scrambled into his car and drove towards the outskirts of the city. It hadn’t been a flat out lie he’d told Jack, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. After 5 minutes of quick driving, Ianto pulled up outside of his sister’s small house. He grabbed a bag from the boot and set about ringing the doorbell, forcing a cheerful smile onto his face.

Rhi opened the door with oven gloves on and the phone jammed between her ear and her shoulder.

“Oh and here he is now! God, today has been mad. Ianto get in,” she pulled the phone from her ear and put it to the other one.

Ianto followed Rhi into the house and into the lounge. It was utter madness. There were presents half wrapped on the sofa, Mica was sat at the table licking stamps and sticking them on envelopes, a seasoned ham sat uncooked on the counter and the kettle was boiling loudly. Ianto put his bags down and took the kettle off the stand, he poured two cups of tea and a milk for Mica. He sat down and waited for Rhi to stop moving.

“Okay, yeah, well Listen Susan, if you and Ifan just come over tomorrow at around 4 everything will be ready-Yeah-Okay Darling, Yeah well Ianto is here now… yeah… Okay, Love, See you Tomorrow. Bye.”

He put the phone down and all but collapsed into the chair next to Ianto.

“Hiya,”

“Hey, what brings you to the mad house then?”

Ianto laughed and sipped his tea, Rhi grinned and took a drink form her own.

“Brought the gifts over for you and the kids.”

Rhi looked delighted.

“You daft sod, yours is wrapped, its by the stairs.” Ianto grinned. “Are you sure you won’t come on Christmas day? Not even for dinner? It’s the first one since Mam, we should be together…”

The grin slipped off Ianto’s face, he hid behind his tea.

“I’m sorry…. I really did just come to drop off the gifts… and-” he took a long huff. “-and I need a favour…”


	4. Mam's House Was Nothing Glam

Rhi stood at the bottom of a metal ladder, Ianto climbing the rungs and scrambling into the loft.

“I don’t know why you’re bothering. There’s just a load of old shit up there. Mam’s house was nothing glam Ianto.”

“I know Rhi,” Ianto chuckled as he lifted himself into a standing position and dusted his hands off on his trousers. “I lived there for 18 years. Everything that I owned at that old house is up here. I just need to grab something.”

After their Mam had passed away that year, all of the stuff in her old house had been packed up and shoved in Rhi’s loft. It was messy and unsorted, but it was everything: Ianto old school books, his photos, their mams favourite chair, his Dads old suits, all the clothes and mementos Ianto had never taken to his flat when he moved out, his old rugby gear…

Ianto used a dim torch that Rhi had found in the kitchen drawer and started opening boxes marked ‘IANTO’S SHIT’

After laughing when he found his old Rugby shirt and tight shorts, he opened the third box and found what he was looking for.

“Ah ha!”

“You got it?” Rhi called up, then muttered, “Whatever ‘it’ is.”

“Yes!”

Ianto pocketed the small item, then also took the Rugby shirt, thinking Jack might get a kick out of it. Rhi looked confused as he jumped the last step.

“A rugby jersey? Seriously? That’s what all this was for?”

Ianto offered a strange look, he forced a smile onto his guilty face.

“Sure, yeah. Well, Cardiff are doing pretty well this season. Maybe I want to show some country pride.”

“Maybe you’re full of bullshit.”

“Maybe…” He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. “But you’ll never know. Happy Christmas Rhi, I will ring you tomorrow.”

He took the stairs two at a time and landed by the front door. After ducking his head into the lounge to say goodbye to Mica, he grabbed his neatly wrapped gift from the bottom of the stairs, and jogged out to his car to start the engine. He had been over an hour at the house.

On the road back to Cardiff he dialled Jack’s number on the Bluetooth. Jack answered after barely one ring.

“Ianto! You okay? You’ve been gone awhile?”

“Hey Jack, sorry, I meant to ring. Rhi insisted I stay for a cuppa and pull some extra lights from the loft. I look a mess,”

Ianto heard Jack’s laugh and felt his face go warm.

“Good, I was worried. And I’m sure I can help you… clean up.”

Ianto could almost hear the wink.

“I’m sure you could.” Ianto checked the time “Have you eaten?”

“Not since last night…” It was clear Jack wasn’t talking about food.

Ianto coughed and flushed, almost missing his turning.

“Right… we should-um-probably fix that then.”

Jack laughed, his musical, heart-warming laugh. Ianto grinned.

“What were you thinking?”

“Maybe I could pick up sandwiches on the way back to the hub? I might stop by my flat for a shower first though.”

“And make me miss out on all the fun? You’re a cruel man Jones,”

“I know.”

Jack groaned.

“Okay, pick up some lunch, as long as you shower at the hub.”

“Jack-”

“Please, it can be my Christmas Present.”

Ianto laughed and pulled into the flat car park.

“Fine. Im just gonna stop at the sandwich shop, any preferences?”

“As long as you come with it, I really don’t care.”

“Im hanging up Jack.”

“See you later Tiger pants.”

Ianto hung up the phone and jumped out of his car, grinning ear to ear. He quickly made it into his flat, barely stopping to turn on the lights before he ran into the bedroom and grabbed the wrapping paper and a small gift box.

He sat down on his sofa and carefully took the item he had taken from his sister’s loft out of his pocket. He grinned and placed it in the box, before neatly wrapping it. He found a black marker and scrawled Jack’s name as best he could in such a rush. Sighing in relief, he flopped back on the sofa, and laughed.


	5. Of a Fleeting Future and Painful Past

 

A few hours later, after night had settled comfortably over Cardiff, Jack and Ianto shuffled into Ianto’s flat with tired expressions. After Ianto had returned with lunch that afternoon there had been a number of large spikes around the city. It had been nothing they couldn’t handle, but nevertheless, it _had_ been exhausting. And as soon as they had got back and it appeared to have quietened down, Jack had sent them all home with explicit orders to _stay there._

Ianto flicked on the light to the living room and removed his shoes, coat and jacket with heavy limbs. Jack followed him in and flopped on the sofa.

“So…” Jack checked his watch. “It’s Christmas Eve in…. 5-4-3-2-1…” Jack looked up and smiled at Ianto. “Merry Christmas Eve.”

Ianto smiled from behind the kitchen island.

“You too.” He opened the fridge. “Do you want anything to eat? I’ve got nothing in but we can order a pizza or-”

Jack shushed Ianto and walked over to him. He smoothed his hand down Ianto’s arms and grasped his hands.

“Just stop for a minute, okay? It’s late, it’s been a mad week and we’re both tired. So let’s go to bed.”

Ianto nodded sleepily and let his head fall onto Jack’s shoulder in an awkward embrace. Jack ran a hand down Ianto’s back and rested one on his neck.

“Plus, in a few hours we get to open gifts. So you need to be wide awake.”

Ianto lifted his head and looked questioningly at Jack. Jack laughed.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you today, sneaking that little wrapped box under the tree. I know it’s for me, and I couldn’t be more excited.” He kissed Ianto’s head. “I’m sure it’s great.”

Jack led Ianto through to the bedroom and slowly they got into bed, following a well-practiced routine. A few minutes later when Jack had his arms wrapped tightly around Ianto, the younger man rolled over and kissed Jack.

“What was that for?” Jack asked, chuckling. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Ianto sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

He was so quiet that Jack could have missed it had he not been listening so intently.

“What for?”

“For being so…. Whatever… this week.”

Jack shook his head and wrapped his arms around Ianto tightly.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry-”

“But you said-”

“-I know what I said, and _I’m_ sorry that I said those things. It was unfair of me. You were right, I do understand.”

Ianto moved back a little to look into Jack’s eyes.

“What… what exactly do you understand?”

“I understand keeping things private, I understand that privacy and secrecy are different and I shouldn’t have demanded you tell me everything. It’s not my place, especially when you are so understanding of what _I myself_ like to keep private. So I’m sorry…”

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack again, harder this time. Jack pulled back after a few minutes.

“I do want you to know however…” Jack took a deep breath.

“Yes?”

“That you _can_ tell me anything. Whatever it is, I’m here to… listen… and help. If I can.”

Jack closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

Ianto was staring at him. Suddenly, his eyes were filling with tears, and there was a feeling bubbling up in his chest he couldn’t identify. And the words were falling out before he could even think to stop them.

“My Mam died.” Jack gripped Ianto’s hand, his eyes still shut. “We knew it was coming, me and Rhi, But it was still a shock. Rhi wanted me to come over for Christmas… family time or whatever… but I couldn’t. I can’t.” Ianto had closed his eyes, not even noticing that a tear was making its short path down his cheek. He opened them to see Jack staring at him like he was witnessing the most important moment of his life. Jack reached up and wiped the tear from Ianto’s face, his hand staying on the younger man’s neck. Ianto closed his eyes again and continued.

“When Dad died… Mam couldn’t do Christmas the same anymore. She didn’t have it in her. So I guess I lost it too. I moved to London and there… with-with Torchwood one. They didn’t care about Christmas, I had to work during it anyway so I just forgot.” He choked out a small sob. “I forgot what it means to have people that care about you on a holiday like this one.”

He sighed heavily, a few more tears escaping his tightly shut eyes.

“So when Tosh said whatever she said when Gwen brought up the gifts… Like ‘To show we care about each other’…. It just…. Things have changed, with me, and I’m not as… not as…” Ianto gripped Jack and took a deep breath. “I had forgotten and it just reminded me of… of everything. And it hurt. And im sorry… I guess I don’t like being reminded of my past, even less my future” He huffed out a bitter laugh. “Or certain lack thereof.”

Jack pulled him into an embrace so tight Ianto thought he might burst. Jack whispered to him softly, yet with such force it was like he was drilling the information into Ianto, making him accept it.

“ _I_ care about you. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry that you felt like this and I had no idea… But Ianto,” Jack pulled back and cupped Ianto’s face in his hands. “You have changed, and that’s okay. You don’t have to be so closed off anymore. You have so many wonderful people that care about you. Gwen, Owen, Tosh, your sister… me… You’ve changed and you’re so much stronger for it. And… and your Mom would be so proud of you, I know she would. Because _I am so proud of you._ ”

That broke Ianto. Jack pulled Ianto head to his chest and held him there while he cried, whispering soft words that meant nothing and yet somehow meant everything.

A few minutes later Ianto stilled and brought his head up to look straight into Jack’s eyes. In them he saw everything that would never, ever be said, and for the rest of the night…

There were no more words.

 


	6. The Great Exchange

At 7.15am on Christmas Eve, Ianto Jones’s alarm shocked him from a sound sleep. He pulled his hand out from underneath the covers and smacked it quiet. He heard a quiet grumble from next to him, Jack had woken up. Ianto rolled over to face Jack and grinned at the sight of him. His face was flushed, hair all over the place, stuck up in directions so random that only one thing could have caused it.

Utterly. Mind-blowing. Sex.

Ianto’s mind drifted back to last night, to everything that had happened, and he could barely keep the smug smile off his face.

“I can feel you looking at me.” Jack mumbled, half into a pillow. “Will you cut it out? It’s Christmas Eve. I’m having a lay in.”

Ianto laughed and kissed Jack’s lips softly.

“Come on, get up. We’ve got to get to work.”

Ianto sat up and moved to swing his legs off the bed, but before he could he was tackled back down, and suddenly he was pinned under the now very awake Captain Jack Harkness.

“No. It’s Christmas.” Jack protested.

“Christmas _Eve_.” Ianto corrected. “We still have to go to work Captain, things to do, worlds to save.”

Jack growled, but still rolled off Ianto. He lay, face up on Ianto’s bed and sighed.

“What are you thinking?” Ianto asked, propping himself up on an elbow and running a hand across Jack’s chest.

Jack thought for a minute, then turned to face Ianto with a warm smile.

“Nothing important.” He jumped up and put his out for Ianto to take. “Come on, Jones! Let's go to this 'work' you speak of.”

-

By the time Jack and Ianto arrived at the hub that morning, Tosh and Owen were already in. Owen was coming up from the Autopsy room, snapping gloves off his hands and throwing them in the bin and Tosh was sat at her computer, already working. As Owen caught sight of Jack and Ianto he whistled loudly and made an inappropriate gesture with his hands. Jack laughed and made his way to his office. Ianto blushed and walked to the coffee machine.

An hour later Gwen arrived with breakfast for the team in the form of croissants and pastries, and a bright red Christmas hat swinging off her head.

The morning was remarkably quiet, only one retrieval which Jack took with Toshiko. They found a small piece of scrap metal, barely worth picking up. At 2pm Jack came out from his office wearing antlers… and the team knew what time it was.

They sat around the boardroom table, drinks in hands and a variety of Christmas headwear decorating their heads. In the centre of the table were 5 small smile piles of gifts. Gwen had taken the liberty to sort them into piles for each person, Ianto was just glad it hadn’t been him for once.

Toshiko went first, opening a small package from Gwen. It was a set of earrings that were deep purple and stunningly beautiful. They hugged as Tosh thanked her profusely. Toshiko also received a custom T-shirt from Jack which read ‘I do computer code and look sexy in the process,’ the scarf from Ianto and a small jewellery box from Owen which had a small engraving in the front ‘ **T.S’**

In Gwen’s small pile, she had a pair of soft gloves from Jack, an expensive looking wine from Owen, the Cds from Ianto, and a gift voucher for a very fancy restaurant from Tosh.

From Ianto, Owen had received the gin (which had gone down a treat) and some badges which he found hilarious. Gwen and Tosh had both got him brightly patterned and coloured mugs for Coffee, as the Doctor constantly moaned that he always got the boring ones. Jack had got him 2 lab coats to replace one that was set on fire, and a scented candle. (“For those moments that the autopsy literally smells like a corpse”)

Ianto had approached his pile with caution, unsure of what his co-workers would gift him. He was pleasantly surprised to first see a generous voucher from Gwen for a tailor made suit at his favourite shop. Tosh had got him a sharp looking scarf and matching (colour) leather gloves. They had laughed about similar tastes and being in each other’s heads. Owen had seemingly gone the extra mile and found him a bag of his favourite blend coffee beans in addition to a bottle his favourite gin. With one last gift to go, Ianto cast a sideways glance at Jack, who was smiling warmly.

Ianto opened it and smiled as he saw a set of 5 gorgeous ties. The box had a clear lid so he could fully inspect them without removing the packaging. The colours were… his colours… 2 blues, two dark reds, and one black and grey alternating tie which Ianto’s mouth went a little dry at the sight of. Ianto grinned at Jack, who grinned back after Ianto had thanked him as casually as he could.

Jack was the last to open his gifts, he was keen to see what everyone had got him, specifically what one particular Welshman had got him. Opening Owen’s first, Jack laughed out loud at the sight of a hardback copy of the Kama sutra (Christmas Special Edition) and a small metal pin that read ‘The Boss.’ From Tosh he received a charming pair of silver aeroplane cufflinks and a matching tie pin which he had thanked her for repeatedly. Gwen had got him an expensive bottle of Whiskey and a A5 sized framed picture of the team that had been taken a few months back, shortly after he had got back from his trip with the Doctor.

Finally Jack’s eyes fell to a neatly wrapped small box sitting amongst the torn paper and freshly opened gifts. Jack opened it slowly, as if wanting the moment to last more than a mere few seconds. When the paper was gone, a white box was revealed, the sort one might display fine jewellery in. Jack looked up for the first time and saw Owen, Tosh and Gwen all staring as intensely as he was at the box.

“Open it then.” Gwen said with barely concealed impatience.

Jack glanced at Ianto, who was blushing slightly, but still smiling like he was incredibly pleased.

Jack lifted the lid and saw a small note written in Ianto’s looped script.

_To help you keep time, and remember not to waste it_

Jack lifted the note away and saw a small, silver pocket watch. It looked old and worn, well used but still in great condition. There was a chain neatly folded behind it and a clip so it could be easily attached to a waistcoat. He carefully removed it from the box and turned it over, relishing in the feel of smooth metal dancing across his fingertips. His whole body felt strangely short of breath, especially when he caught sight of the small, faded engraving at the very bottom of the watch.

_I.J_

_1999_

Jack’s eyes darted up and he saw Ianto smiling at him, awaiting his reaction. He finally found his words.

“Thank you, this is… this is great.”

Ianto nodded, folding his hands in front of him. Owen hid a grin and slapped his hands on the table.

“Right, I think its time to call it a day! Tosh, how’s the rift looking?”

Tosh pulled out a PDA.

“Quiet. In fact, I would go as far to say that we’ll get Christmas day _and_ Boxing Day off.”

“Now, that is exactly what I wanted to hear!” Owen pushed out his chair, picked up his gifts and walked towards the boardroom door. “Happy Christmas you lot.”

Gwen and Tosh also started to stand up, giving their own festive messages to each other on the way out. After a few minutes it was just Jack and Ianto sat amongst the remains of their Christmas exchange. Ianto looked up at Jack, his eyes full of emotion.

“Back to mine?”

Jack looked up, almost surprised that Ianto had asked him to come over, and nodded gratefully.

“Back to yours.”

 


	7. Merry Christmas (It's about damn time)

Toshiko woke up on Christmas Day in London, having travelled there late the night before. She could smell breakfast cooking, and hear the sounds of pans banging about. Her mother had welcomed her home with open arms, the unexpectedness of her visit not at all unappreciated. As Tosh walked downstairs in the snug 2 bedroom house she saw her Mum cooking in her dressing gown.

“Merry Christmas Mum,”

Her mum looked up, tears of happiness in her eyes.

“Merry Christmas Toshiko.”

-

Owen woke up feeling like his head had been repeatedly banged against a wall. He could hear a ringing coming from somewhere…. He lifted his aching body and glanced around his bedroom. ‘ _Love Actually’_ was still playing on his TV, and there was the empty bottle of gin that Ianto had got him… He staggered across the room and found the source of the ringing.

His phone.

“’Ello?”

“Owen!”

“Mum? ‘hat you?”

Owen was holding his head.

“Yes, I thought I should ring, given the date... Are you drunk?”

“Hungover.”

“On Christmas?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Right….”

“…”

“…”

“Happy Christmas, Son,”

Owen sighed.

“Happy Christmas Mum,”

-

Gwen was sat at her kitchen counter, mug of tea in hand and a dopy smile on her face. Rhys was by the stove, cooking bacon and frying eggs. He was singing along to the radio which was playing the top 20 Christmas classics (as voted for by you!) and stepping in time with the beat.

She had got home early on Christmas Eve, all of them at Torchwood had. Rhys had nearly passed out. They’d had a proper dinner, and had proper sex, and Gwen had woke up feeling like a million dollars.

She and Rhys were heading to her Parents house for Christmas dinner but until then they were going to enjoy a lazy Christmas morning with bacon and probably more sex. Rhys kissed her as he put bacon into a bowl.

“What was that for?” Gwen laughed.

“That is because it’s Christmas, and because the next one of these we have, we will be married!”

Gwen grinned.

“Merry Christmas Darling.”

“And to you My Lovely!”

-

Ianto’s flat was warm, it smelt of clean sheets and scented candles. Ianto was in the kitchen making a mix matched yet charming Christmas dinner for him and Jack. It was largely made up of whatever Ianto could find in his cupboards and freezer; so far he had a couple of stakes, some roast potatoes, an assortment of veggies and a (wonderful smelling) homemade stuffing. While Ianto had been cooking, Jack had been unusually quiet, letting Ianto get on with his own thing and keeping to himself for most of the morning. They had got back from the hub early on Christmas Day and had absolutely made full use of a quiet and _uninterrupted_ evening together… as well as most of the morning… and a bit into the afternoon. At around one Ianto had insisted he start making food and Jack’s rumbling stomach had agreed for him.

Ianto bent down to grab a stock cube from a lower self and very quickly became aware of Jack standing near him, somewhere by the door.

“Jack?” Ianto said, getting up. “I thought you were in the lounge doing… Christmassy things…”

He smiled as Jack chuckled.

“I wrapped that up, sorted out what you should be recording on your TV, and I set the table for lunch.” Ianto leant forward and kissed Jack briefly.

“Thank you,” Jack was shuffling. “Jack, you okay?”

“I-um-I actually wanted to ask you about something?”

Ianto put the stock cube down, turned the pan he was cooking with onto a low heat and leaned casually against the counter.

“Go on then.”

“The watch.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow, seeing Jack pull the item out of his pocket and hold it gingerly.

“What about it?”

“The date… it says 1999. What was in 1999?”

Ianto chuckled and turned back to the pan.

“1999, It… it was my 16th birthday. That was-the watch that is-it was my Birthday gift.” He paused for a second and glanced up at Jack with a glint in his eye. “Long standing tradition in the Jones family. A boy becomes a man at 16, and to… well, to _mark_ that change, a watch is given. It’s all about ‘representing the passing of time.’” Jack laughed at Ianto’s crude use of air quotations. “My Dad liked tradition, so took it a step further to give me a pocket watch.”

Ianto walked over to Jack and took the watch out of his hand. He smoothed the tip of his finger over the engraving and smiled at Jack.

“I used it every day for best part of 4 years. Then somehow it just made its way back to Wales, back to Mam’s. I probably left it there when I visited and just never came looking.”

Jack was staring at Ianto, unbelieving of what he was hearing, listening so intensely…

“This means a lot to you?” Ianto nodded. “Why… why did you give it to me? Not that im complaining…. Just, why?”

Ianto laughed, handed the watch back and returned to the stove.

“I meant what I said in the note, you need to keep better time. This watch served me well over the years, and it’s got a few left in it. I thought you would… appreciate it….”

For the first time Ianto looked uncertain. So Jack closed the small distance between them and kissed him hard.

“I do… really I do. Thank you. I will keep it forever. That’s a promise I _will_ keep.”

Ianto blushed and kissed him again.

“That’s sweet, but I won’t be mad if you misplace it. Next Christmas I will get you a metal detector.”

Jack’s face lit up.

“Next Christmas?”

The tea towel that hit him in the nose was a surprise, the kiss that followed wasn’t. He had Ianto Jones for this Christmas and hopefully many more to come.

-

Many hours later after dark settled comfortably around Cardiff and Ianto had made the necessary family calls, Jack and Ianto sat on the low sofa drinking hot drinks and dozing. On the TV, the BBC specials played one after another but neither of them noticed, each too caught up in their own thoughts.

Ianto’s drifted back to all those Christmases where he thought he would always be alone, the years he hated the world, hated his family, hated his life… he thought about the after his Dad died, and how he could barely look his mother in the eye; he even thought about the Christmas just one year ago. He had seen Rhi and his Mum that day, they had all moaned and bitched, no one really wanted to be there but it was Christmas. That was what they did.

So much of his life Ianto had lived in pain, always trying to avoid it and always failing. Especially at Christmas he had become a master of blocking off his emotions in order to not get hurt, but this year… It was different.

For the first time in perhaps his whole life, Ianto felt completely and utterly happy. He had wonderful friends who had proved time and time again that he had value in their lives and a place on the team; he had family, his sister, Mica and David, people who knew his pain and still wanted to care about it; He had Jack. Wonderful, beautiful, enigmatic, mysterious Jack who had suffered more pain that Ianto would ever know, yet still was able to get up in the morning with a smile on his face and an everlasting appreciation for life.

The Joy was infectious.

And Ianto had sure as hell caught the bug.

Jack smoothed his hand across Ianto’s back and kissed his hair, humming with a tired happiness.

“Merry Christmas, Ianto Jones.”

Ianto turned and kissed Jack’s cheek, watching as his face broke into an affectionate smile.

“And to you. Merry Christmas, Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had read/commented/left kudos/enjoyed this story.  
> This has been my first seasonally timed fic where I've actually posted at Christmas and I'm really happy with it.   
> I hope you enjoyed the ending and be sure to leave a comment and of course check out a few of my other stories.   
> They might not be festive but I can promise plenty of Jack/Ianto fluff.   
> I wont be posting now until after Christmas now so I want to wish everyone a really Happy Christmas and if you don't celebrate it then I hope you have a relaxing holiday and surround yourself with plenty of people who make you feel loved.   
> Happy Holidays guys  
> -Hannah  
> x


End file.
